With The Odds In My Favour
by BrisingrBoy
Summary: A Career Tribute is voted into the 25th Hunger Games. How does he see the Games?
1. The Reading of the Card

**Hey Guys! This is a Hunger Games fanfic, which takes place before the series, at the time fo the 25th Hunger Games and through the eyes of a Male Career Tribute from District 2. Please R&R**

* * *

><p>I'm at the spear throwing station in the Training Hall when a man comes over to me. He says my name as I throw the spear and it veers off to the right, missing the target completely and lodging itself in the wall. I turn around, about to vent my anger when I see that it is Comma, a former victor of the Games and one of the mentors.<p>

'Alec.' He says. 'The Capitol is making an announcement now. Everyone's gathered in the Lounge. Come and join us.'

He turns and walks away towards the lounge, in no doubt that I will follow him, which of course I do. There I find all of the other trainees sitting around the large television screen which is mounted on the wall. I sit on one of the couches next to Saul, a fellow trainee. He nods his head in greeting when the Capitol logo appears on the screen and the national anthem blares. Once this finishes, the picture changes to one of President Robyn.

'Good evening all.' He says. 'Tonight is a momentous occasion, as we have the first Reading of the Card.'

I turn my head to look at Saul and the rest of the trainees, who all look equally confused. I turn my attention back to the screen when President Robyn begins to speak again. He reminds us of the Dark Days, when the Districts rebelled against the Capitol, and how it was out of the Dark Days that the Hunger Games were born.

'When the laws of the Hunger Games were laced out they dictated that every twenty-five years, to mark the anniversary a Quarter Quell would be held. These would be a glorified version of the Hunger Games to make fresh the memories of those killed by the districts rebellion'.

President Robyn reaches into a small wooden box, which has been carried on by a small child, no older than eight. The camera zooms in and the number twenty five con be seen clearly on the envelope. He opens the flap and pulls out a card and begins reading.

'On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of the choice they made to initiate violence, each district will hold an election and vote on the tributes who will represent them in the Hunger Games.'

Everyone turns to each other with smiling faces. This year there will be no Reaping. One of us will most likely be voted into the Arena for the first of these Quarter Quells.

'The elections for this year's Hunger Games will take place on the last day of this month, and the winners announced in a week from then. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour.'

The anthem plays again and the television screen goes dark. I calculate in my head. This week is the second in the month, so we have two weeks until the elections. Two weeks to show ourselves off and get ourselves into the Arena.

Two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please. I appreciate all reviews.<strong>


	2. The Reaping

**Chapter 2. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games series, just the plot for this story and some of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks turns out to be a very short amount of time.<p>

During the two weeks, I throw spears, go on the height obstacle and basically go through every station in the Training Centre. The Centre is now open to the public so people can decide who to vote for. Most people seem to be looking at Saul and Emmalee so ive basically ruled out my chances of being voted in. Maybe next year I could volunteer for someone at the Reaping. Saul walks around each of the stations, completing whatever needs to be done there flawlessly. Emmalee is the same. None of the other trainees seem to be getting any attention at all from the public.

Today the winners will be announced. All children between the ages of twelve and eighteen must assemble in the town square as usual, but everyone knows it will be one of us trainees who will be chosen. I stand in the square between Saul and another male trainee, Dean. Our escort Sally Lynnot, who normally picks the names at the Reaping, stands in the centre of the stage with two envelopes, one for the male tribute and one for the female tribute.

'Ladies first!' She says and I glance quickly over at Emmalee who's holding her breath. Sally opens the envelope and reads the name.

'Emmalee Tullor!'

Everyone turns their heads to Emmalee who makes her way confidently up to the stage. A girl puts out her hand to volunteer, but is pulled back by Comma before she can say anything. Everyone turns to Sally once Emmalee is standing in her place on the stage.

'And now for the male tribute!' Sally opens the envelope and pulls out the slip of paper with the name on it. She leans over to the microphone and speaks into it.

'Alec Redmond!'

I gasp and turn to Saul, whose face has gone white. What an honour! Me, chosen to take part in the first Quarter Quell. I make my way onto the stage, taking my place beside Sally. Sally turns to Emmalee and shakes her hand before turning to me and shaking mine. Then she turns to the microphone again and speaks into it.

'District Two, here are your tributes!'

I turn my head to look over at Emmalee and we smile at each other. Both of us have been selected for this honour, and even if we both die, we'll still be remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. On the Train

**Chapter 3! The shortest chapter so far, but they will be get longer. Please Please R&R! **

* * *

><p>Sally leads Emmalee and I onto the train. We don't have far to go to get to the Capitol; just through District 1. I still can't believe it. Me, chosen as a tribute in the Quarter Quell. What an honour!<p>

The train speeds off out of the district and on towards 1. We sit down at the table for lunch with Sally.

'Who will be our mentors?' I ask. Sally just smiles and I hear the telltale swish of one of the automatic doors opening. I turn my head and see Comma enter, followed by another previous victor, Cecil. Sally leaves through another door as Comma and Cecil sit down.

Comma speaks first. 'Congratulations to both of you.' Cecil nods in agreement and Emmalee and I smile at each other. Comma continues.

'Both of you are suitably prepared for what lies ahead. The voting makes no difference to the Games, except for the fact that some of the best people were not voted in and had no right to volunteer.' I can't help but feel that this is directed at me. 'But, nonetheless, you both are about to enter the Games you have prepared your whole life for.' He pauses, before getting out of his seat and pouring himself a drink from the bar. 'Get some sleep and we'll talk again tomorrow.'

I get out of my seat and am about to make my way down the halfway when I hear Comma call me back. I turn and re-enter the room to find Emmalee and Cecil have left. Comma waves me over to him and whispers to me, the words barely audible.

'You'd better do the district proud.'

I stand up proudly. 'Of course I will. It's what I've been training my whole life for.'

Comma smiles. 'Then, by the end of this, I'll have a new neighbour.'

I smile back at him. 'You can bet on it.'

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was shorter than I thought it was. Review and I may update quicker<strong>


End file.
